Ten visual scientists request instrumentation for image processing. The requested equipment consists of five major components, located in two adjacent rooms: (1) a high- performance, interactive color display system and monitor, (2) a host computer with network connection, (3) video cameras for digitizing, (4) an editing videocassette recorder for inputing and outputing image data, and (5) a high-resolution monitor suited for 35mm photography. In addition, the investigators are requesting a file server computer, located in the Campus Computation Center, that would provide mass storage and serve as the central node in an Ethernet network of workstations in the various laboratories and the image processing station. An extremely versatile and powerful image processing system is needed to meet the diverse needs of the participating investigators. The display system must be able to accept images from clinical sources (e.g., videotaped fundus images), histological tissue preparations (e.g., autoradiographs), and natural scenes. It must have good spatial resolution to enable accurate localization and measurements on features in the digitized images. It must also be able to perform a variety of transformations rapidly on the digitized images. In addition, several of the investigators require the ability to generate a wide range of 2-dimensional, static or time-varying, monochromatic or chromatic stimuli for use in psychophysical and electrophysiological experiments. The requested equipment suits the diverse needs of the group of participants very well, and would enhance the research programs of everyone involved.